Languages
by BlueMoonOnTheRise
Summary: A silly little fic really. Rose wants to learn Gallifreyan...and through the lessons they kinda fall for each other and stuff...FLUFFF! With three 'f's although that was actually a mistake...yeh all nice and cute and nice and cute and...yeh
1. Lesson Gallifrey

**This is the first fic I've done in a while, so forgive me if it doesn't turn out **_**quite **_**as good as any previous ones :) OK, so…no spoilers etc etc (unless you don't know David Tennant is the Doctor and if so you're a **_**little **_**behind the times, sorry) LMAO! **

**Dr Who belongs to Mr Russell T Davies and the BBC, not me unfortunately**

**Just a silly little fluffy fic**

**Here we go…**

**LANGUAGES**

Rose sat in the control room, twiddling her left earring very thoughtfully, and staring at the back of a tousled dark brown haired head, which was bent over in concentration as the owner of it sat, legs crossed, deeply immersed in mending a small part of the TARDIS. The TARDIS hummed merrily as he connected two wires together, showering the floor with sparks.

"Go on, go on…STICK…yes!"

Rose rolled her eyes as he shook his head like bored puppy, and settled back to his work in silence. Deciding he wasn't in the mood for much intelligible conversation, she shuffled in her seat, and continued to watch him in silence.

An hour later, the Doctor jumped to his feet as quickly as if he'd sat on the kettle again (that had been so funny!!) and glanced over at his silent companion, slumped, looking rather bored, in a chair.

"Why Rose," he teased, plopping down next to her, carelessly draping an arm round her shoulders and grinning boyishly at her "I believe I have never seen you so silent for such a long period of time!"

She jabbed him hard in the ribs.

"What was that for?" he whimpered, looking hurt and withdrawing the arm. Rose stood up, pretending to be cross, but he could see that little smile playing around her mouth. He caught her eyes, his own twinkling, amused. She put her hands on her hips.

"I do _not_ talk that much. In fact, compared to you…"

He laughed "Alright."

Rose moved closer too him, her eyes sparkling again. She wound her arms around his waist and looked up at him, blinking innocently at him. The Doctor's stomach did an involuntary back flip as she did so, but he tried to ignore it.

"What are you after?" he said, trying to keep his voice steady as she hugged him tight.

"Weeeeeeeell… "she began "You talk more than me, yeah? But you know more languages than me…"

"I thought you hated French?"

"I do!" she declared, wrinkling her nose and releasing him "I mean, all that grammar stuff was just…eurgh! Well I hated it anyway. No, I was more thinking _alien_."

"If you mean Gallifreyen…well French grammar is complete toddler stuff compared with _my _language." Rose frowned at him.

"Well it'd be different, wouldn't it? Not stuck in a stuffy classroom with some boring old teacher would I? I'd be with the lovely you." She grinned at his expression. "What?" she asked, smiling innocently.

"Well, if you put it that way…"

"Oh yeah!" Rose grinned. Flattery was always the answer with him.

And so they began. He was right. It _was_ horribly difficult, but somehow she found it easier than any langusge she had learnt before. It had a sort of haunting beauty about it, and the sounds seemed to come from the speakers very heart. She could see why he loved it, how you could express yourself so much better, why he considered humans more primitive to his own race. English, one of the best developed languages in the world (I dunno if that's right, just what my English teacher said) was really quite pathetic next to his…it was just…wow!

"Ok,ok, say that!" the Doctor choked, laughing. Rose copied him exactly, the sound rolling off her tongue and reverberating around the room, with a sound like liquid gold. The Doctor was speechless. She had come on leaps and bounds – he had never heard _any_ non Gallifreyan pronounce a word like that. And that little smirk playing around her lips, like she knew just how good she was and how beautiful and gorgeous and how absolutely perfect, and, and…no. He couldn't go around thinking about his companions like that! He closed his mouth (which, he discovered, was open) and blinked several times, trying to clear his head. Such a feeling had come over him, one of happiness and…love? He wasn't sure. It had been so long…

"…that right? Do you want me to do it again?" she was saying. She still sounded amazing speaking English.

"Uh…" he grunted, his entire being filled up with pictures of her, memories, every little thing she did sent tingles up and down his spine. "Did I ever tell you that you're incredible?"

She gaped at him.

"You are…I mean like everything about is so…I mean you're like everything I ever wanted you're brave, and nice, and sweet, you're compassionate…not to mention absolutely gorgeous." He took a deep breath "And I don't know why I just said that…anyway, yeh can you say that again?"

She did, and they continued with the lessons, but he kept shooting her little covert glances every now and then, and he had a feeling she was doing the same. Was she upset? He hadn't meant to be so…forward.

"Rose?" he said after a while. She jumped. "Um yeh, I'm sorry ok. I mean…I…"

"That's ok Doctor," she said, smiling. "Can we stop this fro today. I mean-" she said hastily "I love and all…just…tired."

"Ok" he murmured, watching her as she walked across the room and disappeared down the corridor. Both hearts were beating a tattoo against his chest and it was all because of her…

**I seem to have an obsession with '…'! Haha oh well, all very dramatic…AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Lolz funny. Yeh, right…um please review and next chapter coming SOON **


	2. 1st Kiss?

**Here's Chapter 2! I quite like this chapter, bit shorter than last but…it's quality not quantity!!!!! Oh yes… this chapter has kindly been beta-d by MrssJW; Thankyou!!!! **

Rose sat on her bed, thinking about him. Had he been joking? It hadn't sounded like he had, but with him you could never tell… She licked her lips nervously. If he had really meant it; if he really truly meant that he thought that about her; how did she feel about that?

In the control room, the Doctor couldn't settle to anything. He paced up and down relentlessly, hands buried deep in pockets. Had he upset her? He hadn't meant to, certainly, he hadn't meant to say _anything. _The TARDIS hummed nonchalantly in the background, and he put a hand on the console, soothing her.

_What do you think old girl?_

_Oh I don't know…_

"Gee, thanks," he muttered sarcastically "Mine of information there." He felt her send him a little shock through the console, annoyed. "Ouch!! What was that for?"

"Bonjour mademoiselle!" the Doctor shouted, crashing into Rose's room next morning.

"Huh…though we were cutting the French?" she murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Then: "What happened to knocking before you come into a lady's room?"

He reverted back to English "Uh…" he doubled back to rap on the door, then returned quickly to her bedside. "Good sleep?"

She nodded, yawned widely, and sat up blearily. Her hair was tousled and tendrils of it swam across her features, as she swung herself off the bed. He looked at her. She looked back.

"Ok, I'm getting dressed now, so see you at breakfast," she said, propelling him out of her room. When he was gone, she looked around, glancing at herself in the mirror as she did so. God, she looked a mess! And _what _was she going to wear?

_No Rose, think straight. This is the Doctor who's seeing you not…_not who? She didn't really have a boyfriend, she and Mickey had drifted apart a while back, and right now, the Doctor was the most special guy in her life. So ok, maybe she should dress nice for him.

The Doctor looked up from his crumpled newspaper in time to see Rose enter. His jaw dropped as the paper slipped to the floor. She was in tight, black, skinny jeans and a low- ish cut top, pink with strappy sleeves. Her hair fell in a waterfall of pure gold to her shoulders.

"Doctor?" she said, sounding slightly amused. He nodded and grinned, incapable of speech, hurriedly retrieving the newspaper and hiding behind it. She smiled to herself, grabbed a few bits of toast, and plonked down next to him. It was a few moments before either spoke. It was Rose who broke the silence.

"Doctor?"

"Mmm?"

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." She licked her lips nervously "Were you serious?"

"Yes," he blurted stupidly. Damn, he could have pretended… "You don't mind, do you?"

"No!" she paused "Would it change us?" he said nothing, so she continued: "Well, us as a team. I really…well anyway, we'd be the same just together, yeah? 'Cause some people change, see. Like all they wanna do is be with the other person, not anything or anyone else. And I love you exactly how you are. Crazy, but I don't think you'd be as fun if all we did was…"

"Do you?" the Doctor interrupted, who had switched off completely since the 'I love you' bit.

"Yes!"

"Oh Rose…"

He leaned towards her, and unconsciously she mirrored his actions. She could see his eyes, dark as chocolate, pupils dilated with love. She could feel his warm breath on her face; hear both his hearts thumping in his chest. He tilted his head slightly, about to capture her lips with his. They were millimetres apart. Then, there was a crash, a thud, and the TARDIS lurched sideways, sending the couple smashing into the kitchen unit.

**Mwhahahahahahahaha! Have to review if you want to know the next bit and yeh, probably no more posts till after march 5****th****, as I have two science exams!!!!! MAJOR PANIC ATTACK**


	3. Let's go to Barcelona!

They landed in a tangled heap against the wall

They landed in a tangled heap against the wall. Rose was half lying on top of him, her arms and legs sprawled out, and an innocently shocked look on her face, which was just so cute, and so…Rose. He would have liked to have stayed like that, but Rose had quickly got up and straightened her clothes, and was holding out a hand to pull him up too. He groaned.

_Sorry Doctor, slight disturbance in the vortex._

The Doctor gave a wry smile

_It's got bloody brilliant timing_

He heard the TARDIS chuckle to herself, and scowled. He had been so sure she would have kissed him…

"Doctor?" Rose's voice broke through his thoughts, and he turned to her.

"Can we go to Barcelona…" he blurted. _Hmm _he thought _that was pretty random…_but then, he wasn't really feeling in a running for your life/ saving the planet mood today, which was a first.

"OK," she said, looking slightly surprised, but grinning "That the one with dogs with no noses?"

"You got it."

As the Doctor automatically turned all the knobs, pressed the right levers, and put in the correct coordinates, he was dimly aware of Rose speaking to him. She might have been talking about the weather, or one of those dreadful love films she watched, or maybe reliving one of their more exciting trips in the TARDIS. He wasn't sure. He didn't really care. He let her voice wash over him like warm water. He barely noticed the TARDIS jolt into motion. Rose was just so nice…as in nice nice, like pretty and warm and friendly and brave and…

_God your brain rambles!_

"Rose!" he yelped, a second before he realised it must have been the TARDIS speaking. He felt his ship roll her eyes (if she had any) in frustration; as Rose looked at him, puzzled. Well, poor girl, he was acting a bit strange. He tried to walk casually to the seat, so as to prevent himself from making even more of a fool of himself. At that moment, the ship gave a huge lurch, and he fell flat on his face. Grinding his teeth he climbed onto the chair and prayed silently that he could get to their destination without looking like even more of a clown.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The Doctor was actually quite thankful when they stepped out onto dry land…well non moving land anyway, meaning he couldn't fall over _again _and have Rose thinking he'd gone off his head. Which he had…oh hell.

He heard a gasp behind him as Rose followed him out of the ship. She was looking around her, her mouth open in amazement, drinking in the scene.

"Oh my God." she breathed, lost for words. "It's so beautiful…"

The Doctor nodded, and went to stand beside her, linking his fingers through hers.

"Yes it is," he agreed, letting her rest her head on his shoulder, and wind her arms round his waist. "It is."

Sandy beaches stretched out into the distance, glittering in the light of a sun that was deep and orange, and just rising. A deep blue sea rippled, waves breaking on the sand in white horses. It was completely deserted, and silent but for the rush of the water. It would have been just like a beach on earth, but there was something in the air, some feeling that was different. The whole landscape seemed slightly altered too, an alien touch that made it all the more beautiful. Behind them, steep iridescent cliffs stood majestically, and behind that, four or five miles in the distance was a little seaside town, completely asleep. A perfect scene.

"Oh Doctor…" Rose began. She wanted to express some of the gratitude she felt for his having brought her here, for showing her all this, for giving her the universe, all these amazing things, and how beautiful and special it was– but she couldn't put it into words. She just smiled at him, and watched as the sea moved in and out like the breath of a sleeping giant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"It's so quiet." Rose remarked some time later. It was amazing to just stand there, in each other's arms, and watch the sunrise, but the sun was now high in the sky "I mean, it's so so beautiful. I'd've expected a place like this to be flooded with tourists."

The Doctor sat down on the golden sand. Rose copied him and was surprised to find it warm, and perfectly dry. No matter how many planets she visited, she would always be surprised by the little things. "See Rose, planets like this like to keep a low profile if you like. If they posted advertisements _come visit me it's great here! _all over the universe then like you said, it would be swarming…but also, I mean you've seen aliens like Daleks. Imagine what they'd do to a place like this. There'd be huge wars for power. No, it's best left alone."

They sat there for a bit, immersed in their own thoughts.

"Did you ever want something that was just out of reach?" Rose asked him. He didn't answer, just looked at her. Then he jumped up, a grin plastered all over his face as he pointed into the distance.

"Dogs with no noses! Fantastic!" He grabbed Rose's hand, pulled her up, and charged across the sand, sending sparkling clouds spraying out behind them.


	4. Dogs with no noses

**I think this is the last chapter, because it rounds off the story nicely, and any more would probably be a bit ott. Just so you know, Barcelona is basically just my imagination, I don't actually know what it's supposed to be like :)**

**So…enjoy**

**rose4thedoctor4eva**

A little border collie like puppy trotted up to them, tail wagging enthusiastically, tongue lolling out, four little paws padding silently on the sand. It had a long furry snout, like a normal dog, but there was no nose there! It sat down in the sand, nudging Rose gently with its snout. She bent down automatically to scratch him behind the ears.

"That's just adorable!" Rose exclaimed happily, as, suddenly bored, the puppy bounded away, running into the sea, then shaking itself and showering them with warm water. Rose was still crouched down, watching him. He gave a short bark, and licked her face. She laughed. He really was adorable. "Can they smell?" she asked the Doctor, turning away from the pup for a moment.

"Oh yes, excellent sense of smell," he told her, as the puppy batted her hair, wanting attention.

"And…"

"No, we _can't _have one! These dogs are wild, despite being very friendly. They're used to wide open spaces and fresh air. Even the TARDIS would be too enclosed for one. And," he continued, grinning "if we had one of them, I'd get even less of your attention than normal."

She poked her tongue out at him, and said something in Gallifreyan _I give you __**plenty**__ of attention!_

He grinned again "You're getting good."

She flushed with pleasure, and squeezed his hand "You can be really sweet when you want."

They looked into each others eyes for a moment. Rose found the feeling in his overpowering, and he was looking at her more tenderly than he ever had done.

A loud bark came from behind them, followed by a series of yaps. The pair spun around to see a much larger dog butting noses – no, not noses, they didn't have them – snouts gently with the puppy. She was looking warily at the Doctor and Rose.

"Mothers aren't generally as friendly." The Doctor muttered to Rose "Wary of people hurting their pups."

Rose nodded.

"Sensible. C'mon." She took his hand, and left the mother washing her puppy. This was unusual. They hadn't run into any earth destroying aliens yet. Half of her expected Daleks pouring from the sky, or that Hoix jumping from behind a tree. These trees were different, too. They were tall, and resembled willows, but the leaves were a different shape, and the trunk had a slight purple tinge to its bark. It was completely still, despite the gentle breeze ruffling their hair.

"So," Rose said, after a while "This is a bit different to normal. Quite peaceful and…"

"Do you think I go _looking _for trouble?" he asked her indignantly.

"Welllll…"

He swatted her playfully, and they walked on.

"Rose?"

"Mmm…"

"Can I just say… you are absolutely _fantastic_!"

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly, but beaming "So are you…but did I do anything special or was it just…"

"Spur of the moment," he flashed her a huge smile "Because you are fantastic."

She flushed slightly again. It was so nice of him just to compliment her because he wanted to, as opposed to the usual when she'd found a better way of doing something, or worked out a way to save people that he hadn't seen.

"And I love you."

Rose snapped out of her thoughts; her eyes flicked upwards to his face. He looked slightly nervous at her reaction, and was regretting opening his mouth. He hadn't quite meant to say that. Well he had, but not then. It sort of slipped out before he had quite thought of what he was saying. Which did happen rather a lot, all things considered.

"Doctor?" Rose said gently, looking at him. He met her gaze quite steadily.

"Rose…I…I love you. And always have and…"

"Doctor." She smiled. Then, tongue poking out between her teeth, she finished her sentence in Gallifreyan "I love you too."

**Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! You like?**

**Please review, as always :) xxx**


End file.
